Naruto's new beginning take 2
by Mr.Beat99
Summary: Hey everyone I'm back! This story will be like my original story Naruto's New Beginning but I changed the format and I hope it meets the Fanfiction standards. If you find anything wrong leave a review so I can change it! Anyway Naruto and his family moved to Konoha for two reasons involving family,will Naruto move on and be happy or will his old life come back and haunt him again?
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning ch.1 Take 2

In the city of Konoha a new family residence moves in. The family consisted of three members, A woman with blond hair, pigtails and a small gem like tattoo on her forehead, an old man with white hair that looks like a pervert and a young man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. Each of the family members were unwrapping boxes, except the young man that is laying down on the floor in his knew room. He was starring at the ceiling until…

NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS IN THE LIVING ROOM! Said a woman screaming from the living room

Naruto sighed

"COMING!" Said Naruto

Naruto got up and walked into the living room to see the woman looking at him in annoyance and the man looking bored.

"Help unpack and stop messing around" said the now annoyed Woman

"Ok Grandma Tsunade jeez"

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and hit him over the head

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Said Tsunade

"BUT YOU ARE MY GRANDMA!"

I KNOW! BUT CALL ME TSUNADE! Said Tsunade

WHY THE HELL SHOULD I! Said Naruto

The old man sighed and decided to intervene

"Ok enough you too we still have to unpack, so let's just forget this argument"

Fine Grandpa Jiraiya said Naruto

Ya Ya said Tsunade

As the family was unpacking the grandparents looked at Naruto unpacking. Naruto was moving at a slow rate. Tsunade went over to Jiraiya and started whispering to him.

"Do you think he is thinking of them or _**him**_?"

"I don't know but remember he is still frail on the subject of either of them. Just let him be for now."

Tsunade looked at Naruto in worry

"_Naruto…._"

The two then returned to unpacking and finished up. Once they were done Tsunade decided to cheer up Naruto

" Ok Boys we are having ramen tonight!"

Naruto started to perk up

" Really!" said Naruto

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair

" you bet"

Naruto smiled and put his fists in the air

" YA!"

Naruto immediately ran to the table and magically got a fork. He sat down and was waiting in anticipation. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at their grandson, they were glad he was back to his happy self at the moment. Tsunade went to the kitchen and started to cook while Jiraiya joined Naruto at the table.

" So ready for the new school tomorrow? " said Jiraiya

"I guess…" said Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto you'll like this school. Just make sure not to get too many bad grades"

"HEY!"

Jiraiya smiled

" I'm kidding Naruto but try to have fun ok"

"ya whatever"

Jiraiya got up and went over to Naruto. He pulled out his pinkie

" Naruto I want you to promise me you will"

" OK I promise jeez"

Naruto pulled his pinkie out and they both pinkie promised. After that Tsunade came out with plates filled with ramen. Naruto jumped in joy and Jiraiya sat back down. The family ate together with the usual arguments that made the family happy as ever. Tsunade then put her cup up in the air; the boys looked at her in confusion.

"To Naruto and his first day of school!"

Jiraiya then got his cup

" Too Naruto also bringing a girl home hopefully!"

Naruto got his cup as well

"(blushing) Ya and shut up ero grandpa!"

The family toasted and finished their food. Once they were done Naruto went off to his room to go to bed while Tsunade went to wash the dishes. As Tsunade was washing the dishes Jiraiya went behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey perv" said Tsunade

"Hey grandma" said Jiraiya

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"I'm sure it may be tough for him now but he will pull through."

Tsunade: Are you ok?

Jiraiya stayed silent, not sure how to answer her. Tsunade turned around and hugged Jiraiya, Jiraiya slowly hugged back. After awhile the two stopped, Tsunade finished up the dishes and went off to bed. However Naruto was wide awake in his room, looking at the ceiling.

The next Day

Once Naruto was ready for school (thanks to Tsunade waking his ass up the hard way) he said goodbye to Tsunade and got in the car with Jiraiya and headed to his new school. Tsunade watched them drive off thinking of only one thing.

"_Be safe Naruto"_

Once they arrived at the school Naruto got out and sighed

"_Guess this place looks alright I-"_

Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he heard Jiraiya honked the horn

"Take care Naruto hehehe I love you" said Jiraiya

Jiraiya sped off while laughing evilly in the car. This got some students attention as they started laughing; Naruto on the other hand was getting angry

" _I'll get you for that ERO!"_

End Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The First Day part 1

As Naruto was walking onto the school grounds in embarrassment he looked around at some of the students walking to the school building. He was fascinated with how many students there were. Once he entered the school hall he noticed all the students that were already inside were either standing still while being nervous or were shaking, the students outside stayed outside. Naruto was confused until he saw a group of girls walking towards him, since he was in the middle of the hall. A few students tried to get Naruto's attention while whispering.

"Dude move! She is coming?" said a boy

"Who?" said Naruto

"Are you new here?!" says a girl

"Yes why?"

Naruto looked at the girls again and looked at them closely. The girl on the left had light blond hair and light purple eyes, the girl on the right had pink hair in green eyes. Naruto couldn't help but he fascinated by her. And the girl in the middle had red hair and brown eyes.

"_The girl on the left is so pretty"_

As Naruto was daydreaming of the pink haired girl he didn't notice the three girls were now in front of him. The girl in the middle became irritated and spoke up.

"Hey dumbass, are you stupid?! Wait why should I say that? you're a blond!"

Naruto stopped his daydreaming and realized the girls were in front of him. When he noticed he saw the girl in the middle looked annoyed and the two other girls looked at him with a warning glare. Naruto was confused

"What?"

"You really are stupid hahahaha! Since I haven't seen you before I'll give you a warning; my name is Tayuya, get in my way again and you will wish you never have been born."

Three girls then walked past Naruto, Tayuya did not take another glance at Naruto, but the blond girl looked back blushing at him while the girl in pink looked at him in disgust. Naruto stood where he was in confusion.

"Wow! You are not dead!" Said the guy student

"Who were they?" said Naruto

"Well they are the most popular and rulers of this school. The girl with blond hair is Shion, the girl in pink hair is Sakura, and the girl in the middle is Tayuya, she is the boss." Said the girl student

" I….see"

As Naruto looked to where the three girls went he saw another girl walking in his direction with long dark blue hair and lavender eyes. Naruto noticed she was walking shyly with a bruise on her face. The boy and girl next to him smiled at each other evilly and decided to have some fun.

"It's here!" Said the boy

"Great the ugly, stupid bitch is here" said the girl

"Hey look everyone the ugly monster is here!" said the boy

Everyone in the hall started laughing besides the timid girl and Naruto. The timid girl stood still looking at everyone laughing at her until she started crying.

"Oh look its crying!" said the girl

" Stu-"

Before the guy could finish his sentence Naruto grabbed his collar and pushed him onto a wall.

" what-"

The guy looked at Naruto again but he saw Naruto's eyes were cold and filled with anger. The guy immediately stopped talking.

"Not. Another. **Word" **said Naruto

Naruto dropped the guy and walked over to the timid/crying girl

"Hey"

The timid girl looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a smile on his face and his hand out to her; however she was scared and ran off.

"Wait!"

Before Naruto could try to catch her she was already gone. He sighed but noticed something on the ground, it was a hairpin. He picked it up; put it in his pocket, and walked off to his first class.

Naruto: _when I see her again I will give this back and ask her who she is_

Naruto looked at his schedule

Naruto:_ Ok just four periods until lunch, I wonder how the teachers are?_

The first class he had was English with a teacher named Iruka. After class Naruto thought Iruka was pretty cool for a teacher; he was less strict when it came to reason. His next class was Algebra 2 and he had a teacher named Ibiki. Naruto immediately thought he was scary on how he looked when he entered the class. His teacher made it worse by telling the students how much tests and assignments were in class, Naruto was not looking forward to his class tomorrow. Naruto's next class was chemistry, he hoped he would get a nice teacher and he was right. His teacher was named Kurenai. She was nice but she can be serious from time to time. Naruto's last class before lunch was English with a teacher named Kakashi. Naruto did not understand him at all, the only thing he did was pass out a syllabus and read a book the rest of the time.

Now it was lunch time and Naruto decided to eat at the one place he usually ate when he was in middle school; the roof, As Naruto was walking to the roof he saw Tayuya's group walk past him laughing and talking. Tayuya bumped into Naruto on purpose while walking off, Naruto just ignored it. Once he made it to the roof he saw the timid girl again except she had another bruise on her face. She had her knees to her chest and her head was down, Naruto heard her crying again. Naruto was thinking of a way to approach her.

"It's_ her! Hmm how should I approach her? I know!"_

Naruto walked up to her and started talking

"Hey again"

The timid girl looked up and saw Naruto looking at her and for some reason she blushed. She was about to get up but Naruto got in her way. She looked at him with a pleading look and started talking

"W-what-t d-do you w-want?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Well first I wanted to give this back"

Naruto presented her the hairpin in his palm. The timid girl was about to snatch them away but Naruto closed his hand and pulled his hand back.

"Not until you tell me who you are ok?" said Naruto

"You don't want to be near me I'm just…..just a freak!"

Naruto looked at her with a saddened look

"Hey don't be hard on yourself, if you don't want to you don't have to tell me who you really are but at least tell me your name." Said Naruto

The Timid girl then pressed her index fingers together; Naruto found it adorable and weird, the girl started to speak

"M-my Name is H-Hinata-H-Hyuga"

"That's a nice name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Um N-Naruto-kun"

"_Naruto-kun?_ "Naruto thought

"Hey Hinata how come you said kun after my name?

"O-Oh! I'm S-sorry! It's just i-in my family w-we say san, sama or kun for r-respect."

Naruto couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

"Are you n-new here by any c-chance?" said Hinata

"Ya I just transferred, today is my first day here" Said Naruto

"O-Oh"… _He probably will be like everyone else and hate me…. Thought Hinata _

"Say Hinata" said Naruto

"Y-yes" said Hinata

"How come you have bruises on your face?"

Hinata remained silent and Naruto guessed what happened seeing he saw the three girls leaving from this direction, but he wanted to prove his accusation.

"It was those three girls wasn't it?" said Naruto

Hinata only nodded her head in sorrow. Naruto was getting angry

"It's ok…It's always been like this, ever since my last year of middle school." Said Hinata

"Tell me about it Hinata"

"Um…." Said Hinata

Naruto realized he is asking too many questions

"Ok we don't have to, here is your hairpin Hinata"

Hinata took her hairpin from Naruto, however there index fingers brushed against one another and both couldn't help but blush, Hinata looked down but started to speak.

"T-thank Y-you…." Said Hinata

Naruto was about to say you're welcome but his stomach just growled.

"hehe sorry" said Naruto

Naruto looked into his backpack and rummaged through it to look for his lunch, however he couldn't find it. Naruto smacked his forehead and thought

"_Dammit! I forgot my lunch at home!_"

Hinata looked at Naruto's annoyed state and decided to be brave

"N-Naruto-k-kun you can have some of my lunch if you want"

"Really!" said Naruto

Naruto was now really close to Hinata (face to face). Poor Hinata could only nod her head, Naruto smiled. Hinata handed him half of her peanut butter sandwich and her apple with her head down. Naruto took the apple and sandwich and sat next to her to eat. Hinata started to freak out

" W-what a-are you d-doing Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her but answered as if it was nothing

"Sitting next to you to eat my lunch" said Naruto

"But-"

Naruto interrupted Hinata

"Hinata I don't care what others say about you, they are just full of crap. They don't see how nice you are for some reason" said Naruto

"_Naruto-kun…."_

Naruto: So I'm going to help you out!

Hinata: Uh?!

"Hinata will you be my first friend here at this school?" asked Naruto

Hinata was speechless. No one has ever approached her let alone ask her to be their friend. Hinata started tearing up; Naruto however thought he made her cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Thank you Naruto-kun….Thank you so much…."

Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other, with Naruto mostly talking about some of his funny moments in life while Hinata giggled. Naruto took glances at Hinata when she giggled

"_She is kind of cute when she smiles…." Naruto thought_

End. Ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The First Day part 2

After Lunch ended Naruto walked Hinata to class since he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. While they walked together they talking about random things like Naruto's hatred for needles, as they were walking Hinata started being shy because most of the students in the hall were glaring at her. Hinata was about to flee but Naruto put his arm around her. Hinata looked up at Naruto to see his goofy smile. Hinata smiled back and they walked through the hall as if the other students were there. However three specific girls were also in the hallway at the time.

"Boss did you see that?!" Said Sakura

"Ya, it looks like we need to visit our special friend later" Said Tayuya

Tayuya looked at Shion to see her eyes filled with rage, Tayuya smirked

"Don't worry Shion we will get her for this and get you your man"

"When we visit her again I call beating her to the ground" said Shion

"Deal" said Tayuya

After the hallway event school ran smoothly and now it was the last period of the day. Naruto looked at his schedule and saw his last class was P.E. Before he went to class he decided to go to Hinata's class to see if she wanted to walk together again, however he was met by the three rulers of the school that stood in his way.

"What the hell do you want?" Said Naruto

"Simple leave the whore and date my friend here" Said Tayuya

"Seriously, why the hell would I leave Hinata to join you three bitches" Said Naruto

"EXCUSE ME!" Said Sakura

"You heard me I know what you three have done to Hinata, I will NEVER leave her! Especially for you three jerks!" Said Naruto

At this Shion decided to try her move. She went over and pressed her body on Naruto, Naruto felt her breasts rubbing against her and kind of felt embarrassed, and after that she started running her index finger on Naruto's chest. Naruto looked at her in confusion now.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto

"C'mon sexy leave the bitch behind I-" Said Shion

Before she could finish Naruto shoved her off of him with anger.

"DON'T EVER CALL HINATA THAT AGAIN!" Said Naruto

The three girls looked at Naruto in shock.

"I will NEVER join you guys, now if you will excuse me I am going to see HINATA." Said Naruto

Naruto walked past the three will an annoyed look. The three girls could not believe what he just said, Sakura looked ready to jump Naruto and beat him to a pulp, Shion was angry at Hinata and trembled from Naruto's outburst and Tayuya was livid.

"Alright girls first things first we make the ultimate Welcome for Hinata in P.E., then we will make that piece of shit pay!" said Tayuya

After that incident Naruto arrived at Hinata's class, surprising the girl as well. They started walking to Hinata's next class, however Hinata saw Naruto looking angry and in his own world.

"N-Naruto-kun are y-you ok?" said Hinata

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Hinata

"Sorry you say something Hinata?" said Naruto

Hinata was about to ask again, but decided against it and change the conversation

"W-What is your next class N-Naruto-kun"?

"P.E." said Naruto

"R-really I have P.E. too" said Hinata

"That's great! We have at least one class together! C'mon Hinata let's go!" Said Naruto

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran to their P.E. class. During their run Hinata couldn't help but blush because Naruto was holding her hand, Naruto didn't pay attention. Once they arrived at class they met their teacher Guy. Out of all teachers Naruto had he found him the weirdest one.

"Well we have a NEW student of YOUTH! My Name is Might Guy the Handsomest teacher on campus filled with YOUTH! What is your name?" Said Guy

Naruto sweat dropped

"Naruto, I just transferred here today" said Naruto

"Naruto? A Youthful Name! But since you are new you will have to do the starter laps since you transferred."

Naruto looked at Hinata confused at how this guy was a teacher. He looked at her with a look that said _fill me in on how he does P.E.?_ However Hinata had her head down blushing. Naruto was confused until he looked down and saw he was holding her hand. Naruto immediately let go.

"Sorry Hinata!" Said Naruto

"I-it's ok N-Naruto, but please be safe on the laps ok?"

Naruto was about to ask why but Guy told the students to go change into their gym uniforms, after that Naruto was told to run twenty laps around the entire football field. Naruto jaw dropped, he looked at Hinata and she smiled shyly at him. Naruto sighed and started to run. During the time everyone else changed Naruto completed eighteen laps, but he felt exhausted. During his last two runs Guy told the other students to go on the track field and jog for ten minutes. As Naruto was running he noticed the three girls from before were also in their class. He saw the three girls looking at Hinata with an evil glare while Hinata tried to shy away from them in the crowd of students in their class. Naruto was ready to run over there, until

"SPIRIT OF YOUTH!"

Naruto jumped and turned to his left to see a younger version of his P.E. teacher.

"Uh who are you?" Said Naruto

"I Am the Youthful apprentice to Might Guy! I am Rock Lee!"

"Uh…ok well why are you running?" Said Naruto

"It is always a good day to run with youth!" Said Lee

Naruto sweat dropped but diverted his attention to Hinata; however he couldn't see her anymore

"DAMMIT! I lost sight of her!" Said Naruto

"Who my youthful companion?" Said Lee

"You know Hinata right?" Said Naruto

"That name sound familiar, but I have never met her." Said Lee

"Well she is getting bullied and-"

Before Naruto could continue, Lee eyes turned into flames ( Just think before Lee had to fight Gaara the fire in his eyes)

"BULLIED?! That is not youthful! Come Naruto let us finish and run to her!" Said Lee

Before Naruto could say anything else Lee ran faster to finish up, Naruto sweat dropped

"_Be ok Hinata, I'll be there soon!" _thought Naruto

End ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to write another chapter! But here is a long chapter! Hope you all like it!)

Ch.4 The First Day part 3

While Naruto was running his last laps, Hinata was trying her best to out run her three pursuers on the track. Once the class started jogging the three girls tripped, shoved and criticized Hinata the entire time the were near her. Hinata looked to her teacher for help; however some of the male and female students distracted their teacher by talking about youth while others just pretended nothing happened. Just has Hinata when Hinata was thinking Tayuya shoved her to the ground. Hinata looked up to see her three culprits looking down at her.

"You are NOTHING but a failure and for that you need to be punished" said Tayuya

" N-No! S-Stay away f-from me!" Said Hinata

Hinata got up and ran for the girls locker room hoping to lose them, the three girls ran after her into the lockers. The teacher never noticed since he got his "fans" to go with him on an hour jog. Also during that time Naruto and Lee arrived. Naruto looked around but did not find her

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Said Naruto

"Do not fret my friend we will find her!" Said Lee

As they looked Naruto decided to get answers. Naruto found a few male students sitting by and laughing at the students who were with their teacher, He went over there and grabbed a male student by the collar.

" Where. Is. HINATA!" Said Naruto

"You mean the bitch"

POW!

Naruto punched the student so hard his nose started to bleed. The other students started to form around Naruto, however Lee intervened.

Lee: Friends this is not youthful! A student may be in-

"Oh put a sock in it with your BS youth!" said a student

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT YOUTH!" Said Lee

The students were pummeled by Lee in a matter of seconds. Naruto and the students Naruto had looked at Lee in shock and surprise.

"Whew sorry about that" Said Lee

Naruto then came up with an idea

"So you won't talk, well I guess I'll tell my friend here you hate youth with a burning pas-"

"OK OK I'll TALK! They went into the girls locker rooms! Just don't hurt me!"

Naruto then dropped him, but also delivered a clean hit to the student's stomach before running to the girl's locker room along with a flushed Lee.

Meanwhile with Hinata

Once Hinata got into the locker rooms she was doomed, Sakura was right on her heel; Tayuya and Shion were a little behind. She tried to go out the other door but Sakura blocked her off.

"Sakura Why! We were best friends in middle school; I thought…..you at least cared about me" Said Hinata

Sakura remained silent, however before anything else could be said Tayuya and Shion show up.

" Tsk Tsk you shouldn't leave our friends bitch, it isn't nice" Said Tayuya

"Y-you g-guys are not my F-friends!" Said Hinata

"Aw that hurt, it hurt so much that-"

POW!

Shion punched Hinata in the eye; this made Hinata stumble to the ground, Hinata looked up afraid.

" I want to pound that hideous face in" Said Tayuya finishing her sentence

"That was for taking my man BITCH! But don't worry that was just the beginning!" Said Shion

Tayuya and Shion started to get closer to Hinata while Sakura stayed back, this caught Tayuya attention.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura, you are suppose to be helping us" Said Tayuya

"I..uh…." Sakura stammered

"Or do I need to-" Tayuya said

"HOLD IT!"

The four girls turned to see an angry Naruto and a flustered Lee. (Lee is flustered because he is in the girl's locker room and dirty images are going through his mind)

"Oh look if it-"

Before Tayuya could finish Naruto shoved her and Shion away from Hinata. Naruto side hugged her

"Are you ok?" Said Naruto

Hinata put her face onto Naruto's side, all Naruto heard was sobbing

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!" Said Tayuya

At this point Sakura and Shion backed away from Tayuya, Lee looked at her in surprise, and Hinata held onto Naruto in fear with her face still in Naruto's side. Naruto stood his ground

" HOW DARE I?! YOU WERE THE ONE'S WHO HAVE BEEN PICKING ON HINATA!" Said Naruto

Before anything else could happen there teacher Guy came in looking upset.

"What in blue youth's is going on in here?! I first see some students beaten up and then I hear yelling in here and why are their boys- LEE!"

Everyone else was confused at why Guy was panicking until they looked at Lee, Lee face was blood shot red and he started to have a bloody nose.

"OH MY YOUTH'S WHY IS LEE IN HERE! HE IS THE LAST PERSON TO BE IN HERE! OK EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

At this point Tayuya's group did as Guy told them, Shion and Tayuya looked pissed, however Sakura had a sad look on her face as they left. Naruto looked at each of them in anger, after they left Naruto helped Hinata up and they walked over to Guy who was trying to snap Lee out of his thoughts.

"Uh Mr. Guy what is wrong with Lee?"

"Well Lee has a very imaginative mind that can go overboard, like me! However in situations that involve something erotic his brain becomes overloaded, I have been watching him every day in my class to prevent something like this but I have failed in the end, I can't take him to the nursery right now because class is still underway and the principle has me on my last strike! But can you?" Said Guy

"Sure thing, just leave it to me!" Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto, and may the spirit of youth be with you! Also I want you to explain to the nurse what happened, I would love to hear it but I Have to go! Take care of Lee!" Said Guy

After that Guy dashed out the girls lock room, Naruto sweat dropped. Naruto then put Lee's arm on his shoulder to take him to the infirmary. Hinata took this as her cue to leave however Naruto stopped her

"And where do you think you're going?" Said Naruto

"W-well I" Hinata stammered

"Look you're coming with me ok, you also need to go to the infirmary" Said Naruto

"But I'm fine N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata

"Hinata your eye is started to swell" Said Naruto

"I-It'll" Hinata stammered

"Hinata, do I have to carry you to the infirmary to get you to go?" Said Naruto

"W-WHAT!" Said Hinata

"You heard me" Said Naruto

Hinata remained silent

"C'mon ok, I want to make sure your ok" Said Naruto

"O-Ok" Said Hinata

After that Naruto, Hinata and a passed out Lee went to the infirmary, during that time Hinata helped Naruto carry Lee by putting his other arm over her shoulders. Once they made it to the infirmary they were met with a woman with black hair that looked like she was in her twenties.

"Hello- Oh my! What happened?!"

"Well-"Said Naruto

"It was an ACCIDENT! I fell down some stairs and hit Lee!" Hinata immediately answered

"_Hinata?_" Thought Naruto

" I see, well since you two are holding him can you two put him in the infirmary bed please" said the nurse

Naruto and Hinata put Lee in the infirmary bed. Once that was done the nurse checked his temperature

"He will be fine he just needs to rest, Oh my Hinata you eye!" Said the nurse

"I'm ok Nurse Shizune, I-Its J-"

"No come here and let me see Hinata, I'm not taking any excuses this time" Said Shizune

"_This time?"_ thought Naruto

Shizune checked Hinata and sighed

"Well Hinata you will probably get a black eye but besides that you are fine, go ahead and lay down in the infirmary bed that is next to Lee's" Sais Shizune

"O-Ok" Said Hinata

Once Hinata left the nurse turned to Naruto with a serious expression

"Ok tell me what really happened, I now Hinata made that up" Said Shizune

Naruto explained what happened (besides the part where He and Lee question the male students) and how Hinata and Lee became what they are now. The nurse sighed

"Well that is some story; I should've known they would mess with her again, just like the other times" Said Shizune

"Ok what is going on?!" Said Naruto

"You see once school started those three girls have been picking on her any chance they get. The teachers already noticed some encounters, however not all of them. Most of the time when they are caught they make up excuses that Hinata started it and of course the principle buys it, he is such an ass." Said Shizune

"Who is the principle?" Said Naruto

"His name is Principle Danzo" Said Shizune

"Do you know why they pick on her?" Said Naruto

"No, when Hinata visits me she makes stuff up about her injury, I try to talk to her more to see if she would open up but she always stays quiet." Said Shizune

"Hinata…." Said Naruto

"I really don't understand, before she was actually great friends with Sakura" Said Shizune

" WHAT!" Said Naruto

"I remember this because I used to work at their middle school for a year until I transferred here and I remember how happy those two were together. Something must have changed during the summer; oh I almost forgot what is your name? I haven't seen you before?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I just transferred!" Said Naruto

"That is a familiar name, my name is Shizune" Said Shizune

"Nice to meet you" Said Naruto

"And don't worry about class your excused" Said Shizune

"Really?!" _Thank God I don't have to go back and deal with Guy's crazy lessons or those three though/ sais Naruto _

"Yes, but can you watch those two?" Said Shizune

"sure!" Said Naruto

"Thank you, well I have to get back to work see you Naruto and I'll notify your teacher, which teacher did you have before you came here?" Said Shizune

" Guy" Said Naruto

" Ok I'll notify him you guy are staying here and I'll explain what happened to him, take care of them Naruto" Said Shizune

After Shizune left Naruto joined Lee and Hinata in the other room, luckily Lee was now conscious

"Hey guys how are you feeling?" Said Naruto

"My head hurts but I am ok" said Lee

Hinata remained silent; this caught both of the boy's attention. Naruto then walked over to Hinata bed and sat next to her.

"Hinata I don't know why you lied to the nurse and you probably have your reasons, but I want you to please open up soon ok." Said Naruto

"I'm sorry I caused you both so much trouble, I guess I'm nothing but a jer-"

Before Hinata could finish Naruto grabbed her shoulders and looked dead at her

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT! EVER SINCE I CAME TO THIS SCHOOL YOU ARE ONE OF THE NICEST PEOPLE I EVER MET! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" Said Naruto

" N-Naruto-kun…." Said Hinata

" Yes I also believe in… wait I never asked you your name! Said Lee

" Naruto Uzumaki! I just transferred here today,_ how many times am I going to keep saying that _

"Yes! I believe in Naruto's youthfulness, even though we have never talked I have never seen you act unyouthful!" Said Lee

"U-um what is y-your name?" Said Hinata

"I AM THE YOUT-"

"Lee make it short, we don't have all day y'know"

"Yes my name is Rock Lee!"

"Well since that is settled and we are all acquainted with each other why don't we three be friends?" Said Naruto

"That is a splendid idea!" Said Lee

"A-Are you s-sure Lee-kun?" Said Hinata

"Of course!" Said Lee

"Hinata stop doubting yourself, I told you most people don't see how nice you are." Said Naruto

Naruto then stuck his arm out and put his hand out

"Friends?" Said Naruto

Lee then smiled and put his hand over Naruto's

Friends of youth! Said Lee

Both boys looked at Hinata with smiles on their face. For once Hinata didn't know what to say, she smiled and put her hand on top of the boy's hands

"YOSH!" Said the two boys

Hinata giggled at their antics, outside the room Shizune smiled

"_Take care of her boys" thought Shizune_

Meanwhile in P.E Tayuya's group was punished by cleaning up the football, it would have been worse but the principle found this as a good enough punishment for specific reasons. As Sakura and Shion were cleaning they kept looking at Tayuya. Both girls were terrified because the entire time Tayuya remained silent, neither of them didn't want to say anything because when Tayuya stays quiet it means something bad will happen soon.

"_How dare them! HOW DARE HE TOUCH ME! I will make sure they will pay! I will get them to take care of my problem, hehehe they won't live after they are done with them, especially that blond! I will remember your name Naruto." Thought Tayuya_

After both ordeals school ended and everyone walked or were picked up from school. The now three best friends were out at the front. Lee said he usually walks home so he said farewell to his new friends, however Naruto and Hinata had to wait for their rides to pick them up. It wasn't long for Hinata because a nice black limo came. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"THAT IS YOUR RIDE HINATA!" Said Naruto

"Y-yes" Said Hinata

"Wow that is so cool!" Said Naruto

"Ya...I g-got to go N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" Said a smiling Naruto

Hinata blushed and scurried into the Limo with a small smile on her face. Once Hinata was in the Limo, it drove off. A few minutes later Jiraiya pulled in to pick up Naruto along with a worried Tsunade in the shotgun seat of the car. Naruto sweat dropped because he saw that the two were arguing in the car, he figured it was about his first day at school. Naruto got up and got in the backseat of the car. It was silent once Naruto got in until

"So how was your first day Naruto?" Said Jiraiya

Naruto thought about it and despite its ups and downs he smiled, this surprised both Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"It was a good day!" Said Naruto

"Well that is good to hear! Meet any cute girls? Should we expect a visit? Hmmm?" Said Jiraiya

Naruto blushed and Tsunade hit Jiraiya on the head.

"Stop making a fuss you pervert and drive!" Said Tsunade

Jiraiya mumbled and started to drive back home

"Hey Grandma how come you here to? Don't you have work?" Said Naruto

"Not yet we just moved a few days ago, I work at the hospital tomorrow, and I wanted to see how you're first day was. I'm glad you had a good day." Said Tsunade

After their conversation Naruto drifted into his own thoughts

"_Today was some day hehe I can't wait for tomorrow to see my new friends!"_ thought Naruto

End ch.4


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey everyone sorry I forgot to mention in my first chapter that there is a school uniform policy! My bad anyway here is the next chapter)

Ch. 5 guess who's back and this weekend plans

After Naruto, Lee, and Hinata became friends they were inseparable at school. They always hanged out before school, after school, during lunch, and passing periods. All the other students ignored them however they didn't care. No one dared to make fun of Hinata because Naruto would beat the crap out of them in a heartbeat. During their time together they learned many things about each other. Naruto and Hinata learned that Lee lived with their teacher Guy because his parents ran out of him, they felt bad for him but he was happy that he had someone who cared about him. Hinata and Lee learned that Naruto moved from a city called Suna, but we wouldn't say why. Naruto and Lee learned that Hinata was rich because her father ran one of the most famous banks in the world, The Byakugan banks. Naruto and Lee were speechless when she told them but were happy for her. Today is Friday, for them this signified that it has been three weeks since they last saw Tayuya's group, ever since the incident in the lockers they stayed away from Hinata much to Naruto's relief. One day during lunch at school the three were eating together in the cafeteria when a bunch of girls ran to the cafeteria door going crazy.

"What's up with them?" Said Naruto

"I-I don't k-know" Said Hinata

"This is a bizarre behavior indeed" Said Lee

"OMG HE IS COMING!" Said one of the girls

"HE IS SOOOO HOT!" Said another girl

Just then three dudes walked in the cafeteria. The boy on the left had white hair, purple eyes, and a grin that looked like a shark. The boy on the left looked buffed; he had dark orange hair, light red eyes and a calm demeanor. The boy in the middle had dark blue hair, black eyes and a look that said he didn't care about anything. Most of the girls went wild about the guy in the middle. Naruto was clueless as to who he was while Lee looked at the guy with a fiery look and Hinata sighed.

"You guys know who they are?" Said Naruto

"THAT IS MY RIVAL OF LOVE!" Said Lee

"T-That is Sasuke-san and h-his group, they were s-supposedly overseas for t-the beginning of school, I guess t-they are back" Said Hinata

"Oh, wait Lee what do you mean love rival?" Said Naruto

Lee blushed

"Well…." Started Lee

Three boys walked past the group of girls, and went over to Naruto's table. They stopped and look at the three.

"Move" Said Sasuke

"Why?" Said Naruto

"This is our table so get lost losers" Said Sasuke

Naruto started getting angry

"Why should we move for a duck butt like you? We can sit where ever we want; your name isn't on this table, how about you move along."

"Oh we got a tough one Sasuke, how about I ruff him up a bit." said the man on his left

"Hm he is only a waste of time Suigestu" Said Sasuke

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Said Naruto

Naruto was about to get up but Hinata held his sleeve. Naruto looked at Hinata to see her giving him a pleading look.

"Calm down friend Naruto" Said Lee

"Oh you have a girl here? I-" Said Suigestu

"Suigestu shut up; remember you are on your final strike" Said the man on the right

"Tch! Fine Jugo" Said Suigestu

"If you three don't move I will make you" Said Sasuke

"Want to bet on that duck butt" Said Naruto

Before Naruto knew it he was pinned to the floor and Sasuke was over him with his arm winded up (picture the episode when Sasuke pinned down Naruto when they were little ). Naruto was surprised

"N-NARUTO-KUN!" Said Hinata

"Like I said move or I will make you" Said Sasuke

Lee was about to help Naruto but Suigestu and Jugo stood in his way. The female fans formed a crowd around Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed his eyes only showed darkness and loneliness, Naruto never seen someone like this before, except himself.

"S-Sasuke-san please l-let h-him go….." said a scared Hinata

"SHUT UP You-" Said a female Sasuke fan

"You fan girl, shut up now" Said Sasuke

"YES SASUKE!" Said the female student

"What is your name girl" Said Sasuke

"H-Hinata Hyuga" Said Naruto

"Tch" Said Sasuke

Sasuke got off Naruto and left with his group without another word. The trail of fan girls followed in pursuit but looked at Hinata with anger before leaving. Lee helped Naruto up but Naruto was still was in a daze.

"N-Naruto-kun a-are you o-ok?" Said Hinata

"Huh? Oh Yea sorry about that Hinata" Said Naruto

"Why were you in a daze for so long friend?" Said Lee

"His eyes, they only showed darkness and sorrow, it's weird he seems like m- Oh nevermind hehehe"

Hinata and Lee grew concerned, but dropped the subject. As the three boys left Naruto's group Suigestu was surprised

"Hey Sasuke is that the girl-"

"Yes, she will be very useful to me in the future so drop it" Said Sasuke

Jugo looked at Sasuke in concern

"_Sasuke I hope you aren't still planning to do __**that**__ to the innocent girl for your benefit" Thought Jugo_

Once Naruto's group finished eating; the bell rang for class to start, the three walked together to each of their classes. Hinata and Lee had the next class together; however Naruto didn't so Naruto went to their class first. After that Naruto went to his class but saw Sasuke in his class. Naruto grew annoyed but ignored him to go take his seat, Sasuke did the same thing. The rest of the school day ended quickly and now school is over. Hinata, Naruto, and Lee were outside about to go home or wait for their ride until Naruto spoke up

"Hey guys since its Friday you want to come over to my place this weekend?" Said Naruto

"An invitation of youth! I shall come!" Said Lee

"R-really you w-want me to c-come over?" Said Hinata

"Of course Hinata, you are one of my best friends" Said a smiling Naruto

As Naruto smiled Hinata couldn't help but blush. She didn't know why she always blushed when he was smiling at her doing kind gestures for her.

"_Maybe I like him more than a friend"_ thought Hinata

"Earth to Hinata" Said Naruto

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and blushed in embarrassment

"So you want to come over?" Said Naruto

"S-Sure N-Naruto-kun"

"Awesome!" Ok meet me at the school gates tomorrow at 11am I will come over and pick you guys up!" Said Naruto

"YOSH!" Said Lee

Hinata nodded

After that the three went their separate ways home (Hinata and Naruto's ride came, and Lee walked.) Naruto was now home excited as ever, this got Jiraiya curious

"Why are you so peppy?" Said Jiraiya

"Because I am having friends over tomorrow" Said Naruto

"It would have been better f you asked us first Naruto" Said Jiraiya

"But I thought you guys wouldn't mind since you or grandma aren't doing anything" Said Naruto

"You don't know that" said Jiraiya who was sweating bullets

"Ya right, you usually sit around bored since you don't have to work on your book while grandma Tsunade watches her shows" Said Naruto

"Fine they can come over; wait is one a girl Naruto?" Said Jiraiya

"Ya her name is Hinata why?" Said Naruto

"Is she hot?" Said Jiraiya

"OH HELL NO YOU PERVERT!" Said Naruto

"IM JUST ASKING!" Said Jiraiya

"THE HELL YOU ARE! DO NOT PERV ON HER!" Said Naruto

Jiraiya chuckled and Naruto looked at him with a curious look

"Looks like you really are defensive of her Naruto" Said Jiraiya

"Well yea…" Said Naruto

"I KNEW YOU HAD A HOT GIRL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Shouted Jiraiya

"I DO NOT!" Shouted Naruto

"So she is not hot?" Said Jiraiya

Naruto had no comeback to that. He thought about Hinata and how shy she was, he actually found her shyness cute, especially when she presses her index fingers together. He then thought about her figure the way her body fit into the school uniform made Naruto drool a bit.

"HA! I KNEW IT YOUR BLUSHING AND DROOLING!" Said Jiraiya

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and was blushing a bit redder. Jiraiya laughed his butt off until he was hit in the head from behind. This made Jiraiya stop laughing and touch his new bump on the back of his head. He turned around and saw an annoyed/ exhausted Tsunade.

"I'm home boys" Said Tsunade

"Hey Grandma Tsunade!"Said Naruto

"Hey annoying grandson" said a annoyed Tsunade

Tsunade then dropped her bag on the counter and plopped herself on the couch to relax. Naruto walked up to her while Jiraiya went to the cabinet to get some aspirin for his tired wife.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade I asked my friends to come over tomorrow, you ok with that?" Said Naruto

"Are these the same friends that always talk about and make you smile ever since you went to this school?" Said Tsunade

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment of how much he brags about his friends to his grandparents.

"Hehehe ya" Said Naruto

"OK they can come over, what time?" Said Tsunade

"Well I told them we will meet at the school gates tomorrow at 11am." Said Naruto

"OK but you three will walk here" Said Tsunade

"WHAT! WHY!" Said Naruto

"Low on gas money at the moment, it's not too far anyway" Said Tsunade

"Fine" Said Naruto

With that settled Naruto went to his room to do his homework (Hinata tutored him). Jiraiya then came in with a bottle of aspirin. He handed them to Tsunade and sat down next to her.

"So you ready to meet his friends tomorrow?" Said Jiraiya

"To be honest with you yes, I wanted to see these people Naruto talks about and makes him smile" Said Tsunade

"Tomorrow will be interesting hehehehe, I Can't wait to see this girl Naruto talks about" Said Jiraiya

"Perv on her and I will personally make the new crater in the backyard the Perverted Jiraiya" Said Tsunade

"We don't have a crater?" said Jiraiya

Tsunade then cracked her knuckles making a sweet smile

"Ok jeez I was just teasing, so are you going to interrogate her?" Said Jiraiya

"What are you talking about?" Said Tsunade

"Please you are so defensive of him" said Jiraiya

"I AM NOT!" Shouted Tsunade

Jiraiya rolled his eyes

"Anyway get some rest and take an aspirin I'll ask you how working at the hospital is later" Said Jiraiya

"Alright then" said Tsunade

Jiraiya got up and walked to their room while Tsunade took an aspirin and laid down on the couch

"_Tomorrow will be interesting, a girl huh" Thought Tsunade _

End ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

This weekend part 1 and first secret revealed

It was now Saturday and two of the three friends were at the school gate, these friends were Lee and Hinata. Hinata wore a light purple and white striped shirt, long blue jeans and white sandals while Lee wore a green shirt with black pants and black running shoes.

"So friend Hinata are you excited! This is so YOUTHFUL!"

"Y-Ya but a-arent you n-nervous Lee-kun?" Said Hinata

"Not at all if Naruto's folks are like Naruto then this will be exciting!" Said Lee

"Y-Ya" Said Hinata

_I hope I can impress Naruto-kun's parents so that I can still be Naruto-kun's friend._ Thought Hinata

While they were waiting Naruto showed up with a smile on his face. They greeted each other

" Hey Bushy Brows! Hey Hinata!" Said a smiling Naruto

" H-Hello Naruto-kun" Said Hinata

"YOSH!" Said Lee

"Alright I have some bad news guys" Said a sheepish Naruto

Hinata and Lee started to freak out in the inside, especially Hinata

"_Oh no! I hope they don't already hate us! I still want to be Naruto's Girlfriend….. FRIEND! NOT GIRLFRIEND!"_

"We have to walk to my house it will take us at least 35 minutes to get there" Said Naruto

Hinata and Lee sighed in relief, and Naruto stood there confused. Naruto shrugged and started walking

"Follow me guys" Said Naruto

The two nodded and followed. During their travel they talked about many random things such as sports or any school events coming up. It took awhile but they finally made it to Naruto's home. Hinata and Lee looked at the home, it was a one story house and it was about average size. Just then they heard a crash and a yell from inside the house.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE PERVERT! NOW!"

Lee stiffened and Hinata held onto Naruto subconsciously, however Naruto sweat dropped

"_That geezer is such a pain" Thought Naruto_

The three went up to the front door, Naruto opened the door. Once they were inside Hinata and Lee saw a man with white hair in a corner waving his hands in front of him and a blond woman who looked ready to beat the crap out of the man.

"Grandma Tsunade! Grandpa Jiraiya I'm home with my friends!" Yelled Naruto

"_Grandma and Grandpa? Naruto-kun never told us he lived with his parents" Thought Hinata_

"_Naruto how come you did not tell us you with your parents? Probably a story to that, I won't say anything about it" Thought Lee_

Tsunade turned to Naruto and his friends with a smile. Her angry demeanor changed into a happy one

"_Her mood turned 180 degrees!" Thought Hinata and Lee _

Tsunade went over to Naruto and his friends

"Hello there I see you two are our annoying grandson's friends, I'm surprised you can put up with him" Said the woman

"HEY!" Said Naruto

"I'm his grandma, but call me Tsunade" Said Tsunade

The man then stood up and walked over

"I'm his grandpa, but call- NARUTO YOU LIAR! SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! BEING ALL LOVEY DOVEY! Said the man

"What are-" Naruto said

Naruto and Hinata then noticed Hinata still was gripping Naruto's arm. Hinata immediately let go with a blush all over her face, Naruto was blushing slightly. Tsunade then hit Jiraiya on the head creating a bump on his head

"This man here is my husband Jiraiya" Said Tsunade

Hinata then bowed

" N-Nice to m-meet you, my name is H-Hinata Hyuga" Said Hinata

"_Wow she is polite" thought Tsunade_

"_Those boobs I can still see them from here! Naruto picked a keeper" thought Jiraiya _

"And I am the youthful beast Rock Lee!" Said Lee

"Well it is nice to meet you come into the living room and relax" said a smiling Tsunade

They all went into the living room and sat down. Naruto sat on Hinata's right and Lee sat on Hinata's left on the big couch Tsunade sat in the love seat while Jiraiya sat in the recliner chair since he thought Tsunade was still mad at him. After a few minutes Naruto noticed that Hinata and Lee were still nervous since they both fidgeted around in silence. He was about to speak but his grandpa spoke first

"It's alright kids we won't bite" Said Jiraiya

"S-Sorry Jiraiya-Sama.." Said Hinata

"Sama? hm I like that but how about you call me-" Said Jiraiya

Before he could finish he felt a dark aura from the blond next to her and a blond that was across from him. He decided to shut up.

"Hey guys do you want to spar?" Said Naruto

"You h-have a dojo N-Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata

"Well no we usually spar outside in the backyard hehe" Said Naruto

"I did not know you were a fighter! Why didn't you tell us friend Naruto" Said Lee

"Well it a side I rather not talk too much about" Said Naruto

" Or its cause I always whoop your behind every time we spar" said Jiraiya

"Hey! That was only a few times!" Said Naruto

"A few! I beat you over 30 times this month!" Said Jiraiya

"ERO!" Said Naruto

"BRAT!" Said Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya glared at each other, this earned a giggle from Hinata and a youthful expression from Lee. Naruto heard Hinata giggled and smiled quickly so that his grandparents wouldn't notice, which they did.

" I Am READY To SPAR!" Said Lee

Lee ran to the backyard and started warming up by doing pushups, the others sweat dropped

" I-I don't know if I w-want to spar N-Naruto-kun I do-" Said Hinata

" Oh You don't have to do it Hinata, actually I was going to ask if you wanted to watch instead since my ero grandpa would try something, I also don't want you to hurt your beautiful self…" Said Naruto

There was silence in the air at the moment

"_WTF DID I JUST SAY!" thought Naruto_

"_B-beautiful! I have n-never been called that!" thought Hinata _

"_This kid is such an idiot with his feelings" thought Jiraiya_

Tsunade then broke the silence

"Ok lovebirds that's enough; Naruto and Jiraiya go on outside I will prepare you guys snacks, Hinata will you help me make some snacks for these guys? These two here eat like mammoths and probably Lee too. Said Tsunade

"S-Sure!" Said Hinata

Tsunade and Hinata got up and went into the kitchen while the guys went outside to practice. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a serious look, Tsunade brushed it off but Naruto noticed.

"What was that about?" said Naruto

"Don't worry about, now come on Lee is already outside ready to start" Said Jiraiya

Naruto nodded and they went into the backyard. It has been a few minutes since Hinata was with Tsunade. Tsunade decided they should make a lot of chocolate chip cookies, it took a 30 minutes to finish up, after putting it in the oven Hinata felt awkward. The entire time cooking they haven't said anything to each other.

"_What should I say? Maybe she doesn't like me…."thought Hinata _

"SO are you and Naruto dating?" Said Tsunade out of the blue

"W-WHAT!" Said a surprised Hinata

" Are you two dating?" Said Tsunade with a calm demeanor

"N-No!" Said Hinata with a blush

"Are you and Lee?" Said Tsunade

"NO!" Said a shy Hinata

"I see… hm" Said Tsunade

"Um T-Tsunade-sama I am sorry for asking and y-you don't h-have to answer but where are N-Naruto-kun's parents? N-Naruto-kun never t-told us he lives with h-his grandparents" Said Hinata

Tsunade remained silent, Hinata became scared

"I-IM SORRY I S-SHOULDN'T HAVE-" Said Hinata

"It's ok I know he wouldn't talk about them, it's a long story that haunts this whole family. You are one of Naruto's closest friends so I will tell you but keep it a secret from Naruto ok." Said Tsunade

"O-Ok_ I hope I keep this secret_" Said/thought Hinata

"Also if you tell anyone else this story or hurt Naruto I will hunt you down and make sure you can't walk again let alone have functioning organs" Said a serious Tsunade

"I WOULD N-NEVER H-HURT N-NARUTO-KUN! He is one of m-my special f-friends" Shouted Hinata

Tsunade smirked

"Nice answer Hinata. Well six years ago Naruto's parents died in their apartment from a fire, it was started by a man with orange spiky hair and some others from what the news said a few weeks later." Said Tsunade

Tsunade looked down shaking a little and not starring at Hinata

"_I think she is not telling me something but I won't push it" thought Hinata _

"I and Jiraiya saw that the complex was on fire from the news at home, we rushed over as fast as we could." Said Tsunade

_Flashback_

_Once Jiraiya and Tsunade made it to the house they saw the complex was in flames and surrounded by fire trucks, an ambulance and fire fighters. The fire fighters were using the fire hose to wash out the fir, most of it was put out except the apartment where Naruto's family was._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE! WHERE ARE MY SON AND SISTER IN LAW!" Shouted Jiraiya _

"_Sir we do not know at the moment, we saved most people in this complex except the one apartment still on fire, however a young man saved a little boy from the apartment." _

" _WHERE IS HE!" Shouted both Tsunade and Jiraiya _

_The firefighter pointed to the ambulance that was behind the fire trucks. They both rushed over to see a stunned and shaken nine year Naruto. They both hugged him to death_

" _NARUTO THANK GOD YOU'RE OK!" Said Tsunade _

_Naruto did not respond instead he kept shaking in fear_

" _Naruto sweetie it's me grandma Tsunade"_

"…_."_

"_Naruto you need to calm down, you are alright now" Said Jiraiya _

"…_."_

"_Can you tell us what happened? Where-_

_Before Jiraiya could finish the complex collapsed _

" _MOM! DAD!" Said Naruto _

_Naruto got up and tried to get to the complex but the fire fighters held him back_

_As the complex collapsed a young man fled the scene with tears in his eyes. Jiraiya was the only one who noticed_

" _At least he got out but this will probably affect him as much as Naruto" thought Jiraiya _

_Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and the fire fighters checked the collapsed complex. It was about ten minutes and the fire fighters came back with a sorrow look on their faces._

" _Are you related to the people in the burning apartment…" Said the fire fighter _

" _No…." Said Tsunade _

" _Im sorry…" Said the fire fighter _

" _NO!" Said Jiraiya _

_Jiraiya grew angry and started crying along with Tsunade, Naruto walked a few feet in front of them and burst into tears._

"_MOMMY!,DADDY!,BROTHER!"_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and hugged Naruto tight hoping to lessen his pain._

_End flashback_

Hinata was now drying up her tears with sleeves

"_Naruto-kun…"_ thought Hinata

"Only a few people died but it was confirmed that Naruto's parents died in the fire. A few weeks later we had a ceremony for them; it was so painful for everyone, especially Naruto. After the ceremony Naruto changed; he never smiled like he does now he hated the world, he never talked to anyone, not even me or Jiraiya. He always got in trouble with everyone he met at our previous home and at his previous school" Said Tsunade

" Um Tsunade-sama I-I never knew N-Naruto-kun had a br-"

Before Hinata could finish Tsunade put her hand on Hinata's mouth

"Shhh don't say it, in this house he is taboo" Said Tsunade

Hinata nodded and Tsunade took her hand away from Hinata's mouth

"W-Why?" said Hinata

"Naruto is why…when the fire fighters said that two people died me and Jiraiya knew his brother escaped. Jiraiya told me he saw him flee. Naruto and his brother had a difficult relationship before but now Naruto says he has no brother. I can't say anything else about it; it is a sensitive area that only Naruto can talk about." Said Tsunade

" O-Ok" Said Hinata

" remember to keep it a secret, with you guys as his friends Naruto will open up and talk about it, I trust you especially since you have that charm on him" Said Tsunade

"Huh?" Said Hinata

"Never mind Hinata just me talking, now I have a question for you" said a smiling Tsunade

Hinata gulped

"I heard that you were once bullied, but thanks to my grandson he stopped that right?" Said Tsunade

"Well k-kind of I s-still get threats when N-Naruto –kun or Lee-kun a-aren't around" said Hinata

"And I take it the principle won't help you" Said Tsunade

"N-no…" said Hinata looking down

"I'll have to have a talk with him this week!" said an affirmative Tsunade

"Huh?" Said Hinata

"You are one of Naruto's friends, you and Lee keep him happy and I want him to be happy, besides you are a polite and nice girl" Said Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama" Said Hinata

"And probably a great candidate for a granddaughter in law in the future" said a smirking Tsunade

"W-WHAT" Shouted Hinata

Just then the oven bell dinged

"Oh the cookies are done!"

Tsunade put on some mittens and got the cookies out of the oven while Hinata stood there blushing

"T-Thank you…for t-telling me t-this story" Said Hinata

"I should be thanking you; you and Lee are helping Naruto get out of his hate" Said Tsunade

"Um Tsunade-sama i-is it alright i-if I come to you and ask you…things?" Said Hinata

"Sure I would love to listen also don't be frightened, have more courage" Said Tsunade

Hinata smiled

"Thank y-you and I-I'll try" said Hinata

"_She really is a nice girl; I hope Naruto asks her out soon"_

"Alright Hinata since the cookies are done let's get the boys"

"_O-Ok…Naruto-kun….you have helped me out so much..And its time I helped you out too! Also I think...I like you more than a friend…" thought Hinata _

End ch. 6


End file.
